Talk Nerdy To Me
by Stef
Summary: Pre-Sylarish. Elle is introduced to Gabriel's comic collection and discovers something: Nerdy boys are hot.


Another day on the mission, another day not even close to getting any information on who, where or when "Sylar" would strike next, and Elle found herself dressed in another very un-Elle-like outfit with another pie in tow. Strawberry rhubarb this time.

"Look, I said I'd try." Elle spat into her cell phone.

"_Trying_ isn't helping, Elle." Bennet shot back. "If you don't come back with anything this time, don't bother coming back at all."

"You can't just leave me here! How would I get back?" People were starting to stare at her on the street.

"Call your Daddy and tell him that you screwed up, I don't care. I'm not taking any flack for your mistakes. Either do it or don't. Trying hasn't worked." Clearly Noah Bennet was growing impatient.

"Keep your fucking Star Wars dialogue to yourself, Yoda. I can do this." Elle slammed her phone shut and took a deep breath before turning to corner that faced Gray & Sons Watch Repair.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In a tiny, poorly-lit room, Gabriel Gray was perfecting his latest acquisition; telekinesis. The days were long and boring enough at the shop he could use this delightful new ability to work on the watches. It would teach him to master it while working with something as delicate as a watch. He was almost done repairing his latest customer's watch with Brian Davis' stolen gift when the bell over the shop door rang.

He didn't need to look up to know who it was, the familiar pie smell could only mean one thing. "I'm almost done, Elle."

Elle couldn't help but smile. She loved how he said her name, it was soft and he lingered on the "L" a little longer than most did when addressing her. "I'm surprised you're still working. You're usually done by this time of day." She said, walking slowly through the showcases and workbenches. She tried not to be obvious about looking for any hints as to Sylar's next mark. This was still a date, after all.

"I had a rush order." Gabriel said, standing up with the newly repaired watch in his large hand. He had dust and grease all over the front of his shirt, but didn't seem to notice. "Guy needed this by tomorrow morning and it was an easy enough fix..." He set the watch on the counter by the register and leaned over to kiss Elle on the cheek. "You look pretty today."

Elle blushed. He was so old-fashioned. He still hadn't tried to kiss her on the lips, but he always gave her a smooch on her cheek when he greeted her. And a compliment. It made her feel sick that she was playing this sweet guy for a chump.

"Ohh, this old thing? I just kinda threw whatever on." She was lying, of course. In secret she hated the dress, but it made her look so wholesome and trusting. A blonde girl in a brightly colored sundress would be the last person anyone could expect to kill if she needed to. And sometimes if she didn't. "I hope you like the pie I made you."

She pulled the cover off of the pie and strawberry-rhubarb filling seemed to ooze out of the thin slits on top. It reminded Gabriel of brains.

"M-maybe later?" He stammered, covering the pie quickly.

Elle pouted. "It doesn't look that bad, does it?"

"No, no. It's not that, it's just... well, I'm not feeling myself today." He was a terrible liar.

"Our date isn't cancelled is it?" Elle appeared worried. She did NOT want to hitch a ride back to Daddy tonight.

"Maybe we could just... you know, order in at my place instead of going out?" Gabriel suggested.

Elle nodded. "That's even better."

Gabriel arched a long eyebrow. "It is?"

Shit, he's getting suspicious. "Yeah, it is." Elle thought of a quick excuse. "These shoes are killing my feet and I don't think I can walk around all night in them." She pointed down at her flawless white ballet flats. "They're just not made for walking, I guess."

Gabriel smiled and tucked some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I still think they look nice." He then crossed the shop to close up for the night. "What were you thinking of?"

Elle peered over the work table where Gabriel had been sitting, trying to see if there was anything leading to his next victim there. Just watch parts. "For what?"

"For delivery?" He said, turning around after locking the sliding gate.

Elle shrugged. "I could eat anything."

Gabriel smirked. "Me too." He walked past her to lead the way to his apartment, up the steps of the shop. "Chinese okay?"

"Sounds great!" Elle faked her enthusiasm.

The tall man opened the door and let Elle walk inside first then followed her in, closing the door behind them. Gabriel untucked his shirt and sweater and pulled them over his head. He had an obscenely tight muscle shirt on underneath, and when his shirt was pulled over his head, it messed his hair up a bit. Gabriel then took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table.

Elle had a difficult time breathing. How does a man go from 'Superdork' to 'Fuck Me Please?' so quickly?

"I'll be right out, I just have to change my shirt." Gabriel said, though Elle never heard it. "Make yourself at home." He slid his bedroom door, but didn't fully close it and wandered to his closet.

Elle grabbed the arm of the couch and leaned against it for support. She was not expecting her mark to be so damn hot under his dorky little sweater vest and Buddy Holly glasses. She sat herself down on the couch and was tempted to hike her dress all the way up over her hips and stick her ass in the air to entice Gabriel a little, but her mission tonight wasn't to get laid... though it didn't mean she couldn't tease him a little. She crossed her legs, positioning her dress in a way that it was over her knee a little bit more than a proper girl would have it. She then pushed her hair over one shoulder, baring the other thanks to her dress's thin straps.

Gabriel exited his bedroom in an ancient Clash t-shirt and jeans. "I felt a little over dressed, this is way more comfortable."

"Wow, how old is that shirt?" Elle said, eyes fixated on a small hole; which seemed to be placed strategically over Gabriel's sexily jutting hip bone.

"I've probably had it since high school." He replied with a shrug. He walked across the room to join her on the couch, his bare feet making barely any noise on the carpet.

"I'd never peg you as a punk rocker." Elle teased lightly, poking Gabriel on the shoulder as he sat down beside her.

He grabbed Elle's offending hand and quietly said "There's a lot you don't know about me." His eyes were intense, and it felt like he was inching closer to her.

"What do you mean?" She tried to remember to breathe. Elle really didn't want to die tonight, but this is how it was looking at the moment. At least she'd die a sexy death.

Gabriel reached for the end table behind him and put a glossy stack of papers in Elle's hand. "I'm also kind of a comic book nerd."

It was too ridiculous _not_ to laugh. Elle felt the tension leave her body, no longer fearing for her life. She felt a rush, thinking she was that close to death. It made her hot. "That's one dirty secret I'd keep to myself, Gabriel." She said, playfully slapping him his bicep. _'Oh God, it's rock solid,'_ she thought.

"I know, I know... it's like social suicide and instant girl repellent." Gabriel shrugged.

"Well, I'm still here." Elle said, a suggestion. She hitched her skirt a little higher, baring part of her thigh. "And far from repelled."

Gabriel's large brown eyes lingered on Elle's exposed thigh as she thumbed through the current issue of X-Men. He didn't seem to notice the petite blonde was actually reading the comic.

There had to be some kind of evidence or clue somewhere as to his future intentions, Elle decided as she tried to read way too far into every piece of dialogue in each panel of the comic book. Maybe an indirect approach was best. He already showed her that he was "special", a word Elle wielded like a weapon around him. It couldn't hurt to try... maybe.

"So, Gabriel" Elle began, still staring at the pages of the book. "Do you think of yourself as a Scott Summers or an Erik Lensherr?"

Engaged by some nerd-talk, Gabriel was snapped out of his study of Elle's legs. He thought about it carefully before answering her. Cyclops was definitely the boy scout, eager to please the manipulative Professor X. Magneto was more of an "Us against them" type, convinced people with powers should rule over those that don't.

"Neither." He finally answered, weighing the motives of both characters.

"Neither?" Elle asked. Sure it was only one issue, but she figured she picked two polar opposite people. _'You're either good or bad,'_ Elle reasoned. _'A killer, or not. Heads or tails.'_

"I find myself some place in the middle. I already told you I did some bad things.... but it was for a good reason. I needed to see how it worked. I find myself identifying more with a character like Mr. Sinister." Gabriel explained.

"I don't know who that is, but that's a terrible name for a guy with gray-area morals." Elle said.

Gabriel offered a shrug. "It was the 90's. All the comic artists and writers thought everyone needed to be 'badass'." He did finger quotes around "badass". Gabriel offered a less-recent issue, showcasing the character on the cover. "He's more of a scientist than anything. He's just... fascinated by certain people."

Elle studied this weird hero/villain with the terribly cheesy name. He reminded her of a bad vampire movie. He even had pointy teeth! "Well, he looks a lot like a bad guy to me."

"Looks can be deceiving, Elle." Gabriel reasoned.

"So these people he's fascinated by," Elle began. She felt like she was going to get some kind of hint or lead on him. "What draws him to them?"

"Their abilities." Gabriel answered quietly.

Elle felt her hand shake a little. She set the comic book down on the small table. "Oh." She set both feet on the floor now, eyeing the door to her escape. She could easily be out of the small apartment in less than 5 seconds if she timed it right. She needed a distraction. "Any with abilities like yours?" Elle stalled.

"Similar." Gabriel answered. "There's two characters in particular Sinister is basically obsessed with, and this is hilariously coincidental; Scott Summers... and Jean _Grey_."

"Ohh, same last name as you, Gabriel." Elle said, trying to control the steadiness of her voice.

"Yes, she's a telekinetic as well." Gabriel nodded. "We're nothing alike though, you know. The name is where the similarity ends." He seemed to be thinking; planning something. "I don't think she'd use her powers the way I do."

Elle steeled herself. She could feel her electricity power surging inside her, begging to be released. _'I have powers too, fucker,'_ she thought. "How do you use your powers, Gabriel? I'd love to see..."

"Well, first..." Gabriel began, "I'd start here."

Elle felt herself being pulled toward the man beside her on the couch. This isn't the Gabriel she'd come to know over the last few weeks. This man was more assertive, definitely not shy, and desperate to prove something. Elle's heart raced as she felt her head draw itself to Gabriel's. She closed her eyes, unable to defend herself- unable to move on her own volition.

And then Gabriel was kissing her. His lips were confident, his tongue snaking out to brush across her bottom lip. Elle felt his hands cup her face, like she was some precious treasure. She never felt so many conflicting emotions at once, and with her body on pause at the moment, it was entirely up to Gabriel what was to come next.

She sighed when Gabriel moved his lips from hers. Her eyes fluttered open to see him staring at her intently. His large brown eyes looking for something in her face.

"Was that too forward of me?" Gabriel asked, his hands now clasping hers in her lap. "I apologize, but I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Elle felt her body move on its own as relief swept over her once again. "No, don't apologize," she insisted. "It was amazing, Gabriel." Her first real kiss was certainly a memorable one. Still feeling a high from the danger she had previously thought herself to be in, Elle leaned forward and pressed herself against him. She ran her hands up his arms, over his shoulders and held on while she returned his kiss.

Gabriel snaked an arm around Elle, resting one hand at the small of her back, his other hand holding the side of her head. He felt her press harder against him, felt her breasts on his chest, her legs wrap themselves around his. He lied himself backward, pulling Elle on top of his body as he did so- aided by his telekinesis.

Elle found herself straddling Gabriel now, her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding. He was getting as much as she was from this, it seemed. She felt the need to show him. Elle took one of Gabriel's large hands and placed it on her chest, over her heart. She then smiled and slid his hand down slightly to cup her breast. Elle could feel Gabriel practically panting. She decided to use this moment to fully gain his trust. "I've never done this with anybody before... will you be careful with me?"

He could feel her little nipple through the thin fabric of the dress. A small static shock caused him to throw his head back and arch his hips off the couch, grinding himself against her. "I promise." He breathed, guiding her face down to his to crush a kiss against her mouth. He felt needy for the ache between his legs as his tongue invaded the girl's mouth. He slid his hand from her breast around her back to fondle her ass, hiking her dress up as he did so.

Elle groaned involuntarily when Gabriel's hand grabbed her ass, pressing her harder against him. She felt his cock grow larger and harder under her, even through the barrier of clothes currently restraining the two of them. "God, Gabriel..." she breathed into his mouth. "You feel so hot." Elle began to pull at the hem of his ratty t-shirt. His skin was beyond warm to the touch, nearly feverish. His muscles tightened and relaxed as he grinded himself harder against her dampening panties.

"Want you" was all Gabriel could manage to say at the moment, hooking his thumbs into Elle's panties under her dress.

She obliged him, lifting herself off him to clumsily shed the offensive undergarments. As Elle did so, Gabriel hastily flung his shirt off and undid his jeans, sliding them down his legs faster than he thinks he ever had. He sat up and then helped Elle out of her dress.

For a moment, all Gabriel could do is stare at the naked girl sitting on his couch. He took her in, like he was committing her body to memory before saying quietly "And here I thought you were pretty with your clothes _on_."

Elle reached her arms out for him and lied on her back, encouraging him to lie with her. Gabriel instead propped himself up, kissing her neck, her breasts. "Naked is more honest, I think." Elle whispered, gasping when Gabriel licks a nipple experimentally.

Deciding he liked the little noises Elle made, Gabriel continued to kiss and lick down her writhing body. He stopped just below her navel, smelling her wetness before sliding a finger inside of her. Elle sighed, feeling his curious finger coax her open before adding a second. She rolled her head back against the couch cushions, eyes squeezing shut at the sweet sensations Gabriel made her feel.

Gabriel lowered his face and kissed Elle's clit, another pop of static lightly shocking him. He groaned, seemingly encouraged by the feeling, while he hooked his two fingers and began to work Elle's pussy harder; flexing his fingers together over her G spot. She sighed, another tiny shock racing from her saturated pussy through him. The gears began to turn in Gabriel's head and he began to suck gently on her hardening clit.

"Oh my God, Gabriel," Elle panted, her hands raking through his dark hair. She already felt herself about to come, far harder than anytime when she was alone. "Please..."

Gabriel felt every hair in his body stand on end, his tongue began to tingle a little bit, and his fingers slowed; eventually withdrawing from Elle's pink folds. He dipped his tongue inside her for a moment, needing to taste her. Elle shuddered a little, her hips bucking against his face. "Gabriel, _please_," she whined prettily. "I need-"

Gabriel crawled up Elle's body, her burning skin against his. He took his cock in his hand a pumped it a few times, biting his lip to keep himself from groaning. Elle arched her hips and felt the head of his dick rub against her moist pussy. She moaned softly, rubbing herself on him. Elle wanted him so bad it was beginning to hurt.

Looking down at Elle- her face flushed, her lips pouting, her breasts heaving on her reddening chest- Gabriel finally gave in. He guided his cock into her, pushing himself in slowly. He studied her face, waiting for her to let him know when to proceed.

It hurt, Elle realized, but it was almost a good pain. She opened her eyes to look at Gabriel, his eyes fixed on hers. Elle smiled up at him, trusting him. "It's okay."

He slid the rest of the way in, eased by how wet Elle was. Gabriel lowered himself, able to kiss Elle while he made love to her on his dad's old couch. She held onto him with her arms and legs, wrapping herself tightly around him. She wasn't going to last very long, in spite of the slow and careful pace Gabriel had set.

And then, she was coming. Her tight pussy squeezed Gabriel's cock unmercifully as she panted and moaned and writhed under him, repeating his name over and over. Her body began to give on her, she could feel her powers wanting desperately to release. It became extremely difficult to control herself, between her muscles spasming and her overly sensitive flesh being continually rubbed against.

Gabriel felt light-headed, nearing orgasm. Elle's pussy was still twitching, tightening its hold on his cock. And then another static shock. His body shook with the feeling, sending a strange mix of pleasure and pain through his entire nervous system. He thrust into her a little harder, deeper and was rewarded with yet another shock. This shock was all electricity and no static. Gabriel bucked his hips in answer, receiving another small shock.

'Fuck,' Elle thought as her body began to lose its hold on her electric powers. 'I can't short out here... he'll fucking kill me.' She forced herself to come down from that heady, post-orgasm cloud and tried her damnedest to rein her unruly power in.

On the verge of orgasm, Gabriel pushed himself up on his hands. He steadied himself with one hand, placed over Elle's head. His other hand lingered over Elle's sex, his fingers rubbing soft circles over her sensitive clit. He knew how she worked, now. He figured her out. Sexually, at least.

Elle cried out at the feeling of Gabriel's insistent fingers on her, small sparks flying off her and onto him. Gabriel gasped and groaned at the shocking sensations, all the while giving his cock the delicious friction it demanded for release. Elle felt his deep eyes on her the entire time, silently telling her that he knew her secret. She felt ashamed. "Gabriel," she said, unable to control the huskiness in her voice. "I'm-"

Another small burst of electricity was all it took, and Gabriel was coming. His entire body collapsed on top of Elle's, shaking. He panted and groaned as he spilled himself into her, hanging onto her as if she'd disappear. Once the trembling stopped, Gabriel carefully slipped out of Elle. He walked on unsteady feet, naked, to the bathroom to clean up.

Elle rolled onto her side and curled into a fetal position, back facing away from the couch. Well, it was clear he now knew she had powers. Would she become another name on his list? Was she already on it? Part of her wanted to run out of there, clothes or not. Part of her wanted to stay and explain herself. He may have been part of her mission, but she was sweet on the guy. She was torn from her thoughts when her dress was placed around her. "Oh!"

Gabriel loomed over her, still naked. "Did you still want Chinese?" He grabbed his pants off the floor and pulled them on.

Confused, Elle sat up and wrapped the dress around herself. "Um, Gabriel, about what just happened-"

She was cut off by a short kiss. Gabriel pulled away and smiled at her. "I already knew. I could _hear_ it."

Elle numbly pulled her dress on. _'Well, this is it,'_ she thought. _'Here comes my sexy death.' _

Though instead of being slammed against a wall while her forehead was ripped open, Elle was treated to a take-out menu. She stared dumbly at Gabriel. "What is this?"

"Pick what you want and we'll go pick it up." Gabriel said lazily.

"Aren't you mad at me for keeping my powers a secret from you?" Elle demanded, dropping the menu.

Gabriel shrugged, pulling her to him, to lie across his chest. "I'm too tired for this conversation."

"Just like that? I pretty much lied to you." Elle said, trying to convince him that she was due for some type of punishment.

"I lied too, it's okay. Forgive and forget. Where'd you put that pie?"

"Gabriel!"

"Elle." Gabriel said, his voice commanding. "Let's put it behind us. Okay?"

Elle only nodded, finally relaxing into his body. "I really do like you, Gabriel."

"And I like you. A _lot_." Gabriel replied. "But no more lying, okay?"

"Okay."

It wouldn't be the last lie she'd tell him. Until then, though, she'd enjoy her time with Gabriel while she had it. It might be fake, but it was as close to real as Elle would come to being in love.


End file.
